Somebody To Love
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: Misinterpretations cause Reid to go off the grid. A case brings them back together, will Spencer find somebody to love?
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

**Hi I am back I hope you like this fic. I am not sure where it is heading but please bear with me**.

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Criminal Minds. (One day hopefully) *dreams***

**Warnings: Slash don't like, don't reid.**

Spencer Reid sat alone is his quiet apartment. He was writing a short poem, because he couldn't make himself write a letter. Reid kept glancing at his revolver as he  
>wrote the poem. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Leaving this life. Reid continued writing blinking back the tears as he wrote. I hope they understand. I hope they do. he kept repeating in his mind. He continued to write while still glancing at his revolver. Oh, he really didn't want to do this but he could see no other way. The pain was becoming unbearable. The one thing that was there that he couldn't have made his heart squeeze and finally a tear escaped, running down his cheek and landing with a plop on the poem he was writing. He finally finished the poem and folded it into a heart and left on his desk. He placed his letter of resignation, gun and badge beside the folded heart. With silent tears he picked up the suitcase and left his apartment.<p> 

Everyone was at the BAU waiting for Reid, which was weird because Dr Spencer Reid was never late. Hotch became worried and told Garcia to track his phone. Reid's phone was still at his apartment. Hotch and Morgan went to investigate. Morgan walked up to his door and knocked. There was no answer. Simultaneously they searched their pockets for the keys he had given them when he had admitted that he was in love with them. And said they could come anytime. But they never did. Guilt flashed in their eyes when they looked at each other. As Hotch slid the key into the lock Morgan's mind flashed back to that moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_Morgan had stayed behind to talk to Reid about something when everyone else had left to go home bar Hotch. Morgan went to say something before Reid had stopped him and said he needed to talk to both him and Hotch. Together they had gone to Hotch's office. Reid had sat fidgeting before finally blurting out that he loved them, more than friends. Hotch and Morgan had just stared open mouthed. Reid had then placed to keys on the desk and said if they wanted to talk come anytime before racing out the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hotch slipped into the apartment, it was a bit dark so he switched the light on. Morgan followed him in. They looked around in awe. Reid's apartment looked more like a library then a place to sleep. They walked in further and noticed his gun and badge on the desk. Morgan looked at the resignation letter with guilt. While Hotch picked up the folded heart that read '_to my beloved Aaron and Derek'_ Hotch moved to the couch with Morgan and read it together._  
><em>

_**I lost it all**_

_**When I said I wanted more**_

_**And I left you at the door**_

_**Now it's been a long time**_

_**And I had to say goodbye**_

_**But I never meant to make you cry**_

_**Will you ever forgive me?**_

_**For setting myself free**_

_**More then I could have ever been.**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**Just wanted you to see the truth**_

_**That I was suffering from a bad blue.**_

_**Maybe now you'll see**_

_**Just how much I am free**_

_**To put away everything I've seen.**_

_**I'll miss you more then you'll ever know**_

_**Your life was my favorite show**_

_**It made me when I was low**_

_**So friends I'm sorry for your loss**_

_**And that I couldn't be more.**_

_**Now I close my door.**_

By the end of the poem both men had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other with guilt clearly written in their eyes. They head back to the BAU to tell everyone the news. Everyone had mixed reactions, Rossi looked at Hotch and Morgan withknowing eyes.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Draven

**Ok. Here is chapter 2, I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you like it *crosses fingers* Please Reid and Review as it encourages me to write :). Um I completely made up the name of the town so uh you can just use your imagination ;). **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything you recognize. *pouts*  
><strong>

Dr Spencer Reid was a lonely man. After leaving the BAU, the whole in his heart grew bigger each day. He tried to date a few times. It was more like one night stands. He longed for the touch of the alpha males from Quantico. Spencer sighed, he knew it wasn't going to happen so he decided to go off the grid, making sure Garcia couldn't find him. He dropped the Dr part of his name and applied to be an english teacher at a small high school. Surprisingly he got along well with the students, especially one. Angel Draven. She was a shy girl and very smart. Spencer was intruged**, **because everytime they did a creative writing exercise that was when he could see her full potential. It also worried him though. After being a profiler for so long he couldn't help but notice the tell tale signs of abuse. He tried asking her once but she ran off and didn't speak to him again for a week.

A couple of months later Spencer approached Angel again, this time she had a massive bruise just under her collar. As everyone piled out for lunch break he asked Angel to stay behind she stared at the floor as he approached her, Spencer sat on a desk and watched her patiently. As he observed her he noticed the darkness under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and some smaller bruises around her throat. Angel looked up at him.

" Sir, I...I can't tell you anything, otherwise it will be worse." Angel said before looking back at the ground.

" I can help you Angel. Please what is happening?" Spencer replied fully concerned.

Angel didn't reply and walked out of the classroom. Spencer sighed and went to his desk. He quietly ate his sandwich and marked some papers. Once lunch is over he decides to give the class freetime. Angel smiles slightly and goes to the bookcase and grabs a book. Spencer sat at his desk silently observing Angel and thinking how much he actually missed profiling. Quickly he shook the thought away and went back to marking papers.

The next day Angel didn't show for school. Spencer was immediantly worried. That was when the principal came in and spoke to Spencer. Angel was not her real name.

**Meanwhile at the BAU**

JJ was reading a case file, she had a strong gut feeling they were gonna be needed for this one. She couldn't help but be curious as she noticed the name of the teacher that taught a student who is believed to be Krys Emerald, but is now missing. It was a Mr Spencer Reid. A little bit of hope flared up as she went to see Hotch. She knocks on his door.

" Come in." Hotch replied.

"Hotch, we have a case. This is gonna be hard one." JJ said.

Hotch glanced at the file and grimaced, but a small bit of hope laced his eyes when he saw the name of the teacher. Hotch stood and called the rest of the team to the conference room. They all sat around the table. Prentiss and Rossi shared a glance at each other when they noticed the look in Hotch's eyes. Morgan just stared waiting for JJ to begin. Garcia sat quietly waiting.

JJ clicked a button and a images of three three year old girls filled the screen. 1. Erin Barracks, 2. Nicole Yales and 3. Krys Emerald.

"About ten years ago, three children were abducted from an orphanage. Five years later two 8 year old bodies were found, these were confirmed of Erin Barracks and Nicole Yales." JJ started.

"How is this a case?" Morgan asked.

"The principal of Sunridge Highschool rang the local police when she came across an old article about the girls, and she firmly believes that Krys Emerald is at her school under the name Angel Draven. The problem is she has gone missing. The Principal Mrs Rose Altanis said that Angel's teacher Mr Spencer Reid..."

"WAIT, Spencer Reid!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Yes, but I am not sure if it's our Spence." JJ said with a small smile.

"Now the reason we have been called in is because someone is taking thirteen year old girls. So far five have been taken including Angel a.k,a Krys. There appears to be no leads." JJ finished.

"Ok wheels up in twenty." Hotch said.

Everyone rushed to get ready each lost in their thoughts wandering if they were gonna see Reid again. Morgan and Hotch shared a guilty look before boarding the jet.

**Back in Sunridge**

Spencer stared at Rose as if she had gone crazy. He became nervous when she mentioned the BAU were coming to investigate. Rose noticed this.

**"What's wrong Mr Reid?"**

**TBC**

**Okay well I hope I didn't confuse you too much, Hopefully there will be some slash next chapter ;). Well see you then :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Team Reunited?

**OMG! I am so sorry that it's taking me so long to update. And I know I promised slash this chapter but i got carried away with the story of Krys *looks sorry* Please review as it encourages me to write more. All mistakes are my own (I know right! I have shocking grammer) I hope I didnt confuse you all too much. Well anyway I will shut up and let Reid. :D Oh and I know Garcia doesnt usually go with the team...sooo uh just make an exception in this one Pwease :D**

Reid looked at Rose and took a deep breath.

"I used to work with the BAU." He said quietly.

Rose looked at Spencer with her eyes wide.

"You mean you were a profiler in the FBI?"

"Yes Ma'am I was." Reid replied.

Spencer smiles sadly at Rose and then packs up his stuff to go home. He made sure to grab Ang... Krys's English book and headed out to his car. He drove in silence to his small home he had bought. It was perfect for just him. The house has 3 bedrooms, a large old style kitchen that required wood to use the stove. Reid had turned the living room into a small library. All in all Spencer was comfortable in his new life. Now it could be ruined. He sat down on his couch and sipped his steaming cup of coffee thinking hard. Spencer sighed there wasn't anything he could do to get away with seeing his old team "family" again. Even worse the two men he was still hopelessly in love with. Reid pulls out Krys's English book and started reading all the stories she wrote. The sun is setting when Reid finishes reading at least 10 times storing all the knowledge in his mind. He shook his head slightly and frowned at the book. The stories were good, real good but there is something off in them, Spencer was beginning to think that these stories are real. Oh, No he thought to himself, they were going to need him on this case. He grabbed all the stories Krys had written and went to the town library to make photocopies. He started piecing everything together making his own profile of Krys Emerald. After looking at the picture of the three year old Krys he could see the resemblance, even though Krys now had brunette hair instead of blonde. Her eyes are like looking into her soul. Spencer felt tears welling in his eyes, he wanted to save this girl he didn't know what it was but he felt that he had to be there for this young girl. He might even take her in.

Hotch looked around the jet at his team. He sighed quietly before looking back at Rossi who was seated in front him. Rossi looked at Hotch and raised his brow.

"Aaron? What are going to do if it is our Reid?" Rossi asked quietly.

"Honestly Dave, I am going to work this as a normal case if it his him I am going to try and talk to him. He needs to know that Morgan and I do love him like he loves us we were just too scared to tell him." Hotch replied.

Rossi nodded and waited for Hotch to continue.

"Damn it Dave I am been worried out of my mind, it wasn't till Reid left that I realised how much I love him" Hotch continued sadly.

"Aaron we all make mistakes, hopefully this is Reid and maybe you and Morgan will have a second chance." Rossi encouraged.

"Yeah" Hotch replied.

The Jet touched down and the team went to meet the locals. There was only one head Detective/Sheriff, Ryan Woods. Along with two deputies, Kylie Monsoon and James Corey.

"We have Krys Emerald's (Angel Draven) teacher here he said he wanted to help straight away, he seems very determined young man" Detective Woods said while shaking the team's hands.

"Of course" Hotch said his face masked in stone.

Detective Woods led them into a room. Hotch stopped in his tracks when he saw Spencer. It is him Hotch thought. Garcia ran past Hotch and engulfed Reid into hug. Reid smiled slightly he had missed Garcia.

"G-Man! How could you leave us like that, I have been so worried and scared for you! How could you do that to me? We are family!" Garcia shouted poking him in the chest.

Prentiss moved in and walked Garcia out as Reid stood trying to mask his feelings of shock, sadness, regret and guilt. Reid glanced at Hotch and Morgan and sat down with a small sigh. Rossi gave Hotch and Morgan a look and they left. Slowly Rossi sat in front of Reid.

"I know you probably don't want to know but Reid the team has been so lost without you, especially Aaron and Derek. I understand why you left but please when we solve this case can you please give them a chance to talk you." Rossi said softly.

Reid looked up in shock when Rossi used Hotch's and Morgan's first names. Then his face went blank again.

"Rossi I can't promise anything I will think about it, but I really want to find this young girl." Reid said matter of fact.

"Of course Reid." Rossi replied.

Rossi went and fetched the rest of the team and they began working together. Reid voluntarily offered to do a geographical profile as he knew the area he also supplied the team with his notes on his profile of Krys Emerald. Garcia smiled seeing Reid slightly smile as he worked on the G-profile. It was obvious that he had missed this part of his life but she could also see his determination in finding this young girl. Garcia ran a search on "Angel Draven" there wasn't much she could fine. Except that she goes to Sunridge High school, is a straight-A student. There was some medical files that suggested abuse but they already knew this from Reid's profile. There was no listing of her "foster parents" which is strange in itself. Garcia tried searching deeper but all she could find was an article from a newspaper in 2005 by a student studying at university.

_On the 8__th__ December 1997, three single mothers were murdered while sleeping in their homes. Sherri Barracks, Heather Yales and Sandy Emerald were found by their three year old daughters, Erin Barracks, Nicole Yales and Krys Emerald. Each mother had been suffocated and strangled to death. No other family members could be found for the three year olds, they were placed into a Children's orphanage. The girls were very well behaved and favoured at the Orphanage, but things were about to change again. Six months into their stay at the Orphanage the three girls were kidnapped. No body heard or saw anything. Nothing was ever found about the girls until 2002 when two eight year old bodies were found in a ditch on the side of the road. They had been severely beaten and abused. The bodies were confirmed that they belonged to Erin Barracks and Nicole Yales. Still there was no evidence found to locate the kidnappers or Krys Emerald. This story still remains a mystery._

Garcia finished reading with tears in her eyes. Those poor, poor girls Garcia thought. Well she was determined to help close this case. Morgan looked over at Garcia and noticed her tears.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?" He asked softly.

Garcia turned her laptop around so the others could read the article. She watched as Reid grimaced and fought back tears. He quickly raced back to the G-profile. He started placing pins on the map. One in where the parents were murdered, one where the orphanage was located, one where the girl's bodies were found. He stared shocked at the map. It couldn't be. Sunridge was exactly in the middle. All this time and he could have saved her, He looked at the team and told them what he found. Reid thought hard, suddenly he remembered something that Krys had written in her stories. She described an old house with a stone chimney and broken fence. Spencer leapt up.

"I know where they are! It's the same people that took Krys they are taking the thirteen year olds. They are in an old house with a broken fence. It was previously used as a bakehouse back in 1980. Krys wrote about this in her stories. She said that Masters needed more slaves just like the "un-named girl" whom I assume is her!" Reid exclaimed.

All this time she HAD been telling him what was happening he just hadn't put it together.

"Reid we need an address." Hotch said quickly.

"No I will take you I want to be there."

"Re..." Hotch started but Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly.

The team geared up and Reid took them to the old "Bakehouse".

**Oooooooooooo So I wonder what happens next? hmmmm. Please Reid and Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Sorry for the long wait... :(**

The Team drove up as close as they dared. Morgan and Hotch take the lead while the others flank them. Slowly they make their way to the rundown Bakehouse. Spencer saw the small water tank that masked the underground cellar. He signalled Rossi and JJ towards it. Reid already new that Krys would not be with the other girls. She would be in the house acting as their maid. Morgan and Hotch approached the door and counted to three before bursting in. Spencer held his breath as he listened to them clear the rooms. Mentally flipping through the pages of Krys's story he realised something was very wrong.

JJ and Rossi approach the cellar with care. Each taking a cellar door handle and pulling it open. Rossi carefully walked down the steps shouting "FBI". He was overwhelmed with shock when he saw huddled in the far corner at least 12 young girls. Rossi stayed still as the girls began to whimper. JJ approached them slowly.

"Girls, it's ok we are FBI we are gonna get you all out of here." JJ said in her motherly tone.

The girls eyed her quickly before staring back at Rossi with fearful expressions. Rossi takes the hint and gets out of the cellar. Once out he calls over Reid and Prentiss.

"The girls are terrified, I think its best you two went down there to try and coax them out. JJ is already there. I counted 12 but there could be more." Rossi said with a hint of sadness.

Reid grimaced. He knew why the girls were horrified. Krys had brought him a story that she said did not want marked. That was the clue that Spencer had needed to know that she was being abused. The story had contained many graphic details. No wander these girls were terrified. Spencer's eyes widen as he remembers another later story.

_The un-named girl made her way back inside to her master after feeding all the other slaves. Although she was not, sure how one loaf of bread and one jug of milk could possibly feed all the slaves? The girl recognized five new slaves today. They must have come from nearby. It pains her to see their sadness and begging to let them go. _

_Although once she did try to free the slaves but that did not end well for her. She was beaten black, blue, and innocence stolen. As punishment, she was sent to stay in the cellar. Her master had chosen another girl who had been with her the longest. He dragged her out after him. The un-named girl cried as the other slaves tried to comfort her. They liked the un-named girl she was kind to them and always tried to make things easier. This time it was their turn to help the un-named girl. _

_The girl shuddered at the memory. She bowed to her Master before quickly moving about the kitchen to make dinner for Her Master and Mistress. The mean faced Mistress watched the girl for a few moments before leaving to check on the slaves. They had to prepare for the sale. Men and women alike were coming to see the slaves and hopefully purchase one or two. The un-named girl kept a blank stony face as she prepared and cooked the dinner. Her master then dismissed her to do her schoolwork. _

_The un-named girl rushed back out to the cellar. The Mistress glared at her and pointed to the corner. The girl ran to the corner. She worked on schoolwork quickly and quietly while the Mistress took two of the new girls back to the house. The un-named girl finished her work and quickly set about getting the other slaves to bed. She hummed quietly to help calm them. A song she had learnt from school from her favourite teacher the one she hopes that will rescue her and the others._

Spencer almost collapsed realising his mistake. He may never find this girl again. He sat near a rock and let a tear slip down his cheek. One of the young girls walked timidly over to Reid.

"Mr Reid?" The young girl asked.

"Yes?" Spencer said looking up trying to smile softly.

"Angel told me to give this to you if we were ever saved. She was a special girl. However, even I doubt you will find her now. Master was furious when he found one of her stories. He dragged her to his car and the drove away leaving us locked in here." The young girl said before handing the folded heart to Reid.

Reid stared at the heart for a few moments before un-folding it.

_Dear Mr Reid,_

_ Please don't blame yourself for not trying to save us sooner. I am ok I assure you. Please Mr Reid don't come to find me. It will only cause me more pain. Please Sir let me go._

_Your Student_

_ Krys. E_

Reid stared at the letter with tears rolling down his cheek. No! He would not give up, he is going to find her and bring her home to him. Reid wanted to give this girl a real father. And he wanted to that person.

Morgan and Hotch watched Spencer with sad faces. They messed up. Reid was loving them like family not for himself. He left cause he thought they rejected him...

TBC..

**Sorry I know its not much :( Please Review if I should keep going be very much aprreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lost And Found

_**Hi Everyone. I am very sorry for the long wait. Life tends to get in the way and someone stole my muse. But I am back and glad to be. I know it's not much but here is chapter 5. Please leave a comment it's like receiving a box of chocolates. Even if it's just a smiley face I'll be happy. Oh and to anyone following my story "If I Had You" then you will be pleased that I have decided to write the wedding within the month as a Christmas gift. Anyway I'm going to shush now so you guys can read.**_

_**oX Krystal Xo**_

Even though Reid was still a little upset with Hotch and Morgan he invited the team to stay at his home for the duration of the case. Reid let himself a small smile when he saw the looks of awe upon his old teammates faces. Rossi walked to the wooden stove and admired the handcraft.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Reid said proudly.

"Wait. You mean you made this?" Rossi asked admirably.

Reid wriggled his fingers at Rossi and everyone laughed.

"Wow Reid, you really have been busy." Prentiss commented while walking over to the timber bookcases admiring the Latin words around the smooth edges.

"For oneself to truly succeed they must first believe in themselves." (A/N. I made that up).

Reid smiled and nodded at Prentiss who gave a warm smile back.

"Coffee, anyone?"

Reid laughed when he got vigorous head nods. Some things never change he thought. Reid set about getting mugs for everyone and turned the coffee maker on. That done Reid looked towards Hotch and Morgan.

"Hey Hotch and Morgan can we talk?"

Both men nodded, Reid filled their cups and beckoned them to follow him down the hall. The two older men looked confused for a moment when Reid stopped at the end of the hall before smiling when Reid pushed a piece of wall, the hidden door slid upwards and the three men walked into what they believed a beautiful solitary room. It was obvious that Reid spent most of his time here. Reid pointed to the couch while he got comfortable on a beanbag.

Hotch took the lead.

"Spencer we are so sorry for what we did to you, we thought you were in love wi…"

"What?!" Reid's jaw dropped.

"With us. We didn't realise you wanted us as part of your family and I am so sorry I didn't notice. I have been beating myself up over it since you left."

"No kidding…" Morgan interrupted.

Hotch gave a small glare at Morgan. Reid looked back and forth between the two men before standing; he walked towards and made them scoot over to the sides so he could sit in the middle.

"Guy's I am so sorry myself that I didn't make my intentions clear, but now that we all know I think we should start a clean slate, I don't regret leaving the BAU and I don't think I will go back. I want to stay here and help the younger generations become tomorrow's success. Hotch I always look up to you like a father, yeah there was Gideon, but he was more a mentor not a father, you gave me the comfort I needed when I needed it. Morgan you are the big brother I never had. At first I thought you were teasing because you didn't like me, but after I realised it was all in good fun I actually began to like being teased by you. I gave you those keys because I trusted and loved you like family, I am truly sorry that I didn't make it clear and for leaving and not contacting you. I promise that will change now and so will Krys's life if we find her in time, we should get back to the others and start a new profile."

Before Reid could stand the older men pulled him into a group hug and for the first time in a long while Reid smiled a genuine smile. He had his family back and now it was time to add one more member. Hotch and Morgan stood and Reid led them back to the living room where he found Rossi cooking up a feast.

"I hope you don't mind Reid, I just thought everyone would love a home cooked meal and I really wanted to use the stove." Rossi smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am glad, it smells wonderful, wait, where did you get all the food so quickly?"

"I wrote a list for the girls and they got the groceries while you were chatting. All is well then?"

"It sure is!" Morgan said.

Rossi turned back to his special sauce with a smile. He knew things would work out.

Reid got pushed over to the couch and told to sit. After getting directions from Reid the women set the table and every washed up before digging into Rossi's Italian goodness.

"So Spence, What's it like being a school teacher?" JJ asked.

"Wollitspwottygoodaffolly." Reid said with his mouth full earning a stern glare from Hotch. He quickly chewed and swallowed before trying again.

"Well it's pretty good actually, surprisingly the students get along with me and I don't have to be on call 24/7. It really is great although I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss profiling."

"Awww that's great my snuggle bunny." Garcia piped up.

Everyone chuckled when Reid turned bright red.

"Snuggle bunny Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Oh stop it you lot, it was the first thing that popped in my head besides I haven't been able to call my Junior G-man any nicknames for a while."

Garcia frowned at Reid's sudden guilty face.

"Guys, I'm sorry I left you all the way I did. I was lost and confused, I promise things are better now."

Everyone smiled.

"It's ok Reid. What's in the past shall stay in the past." Rossi stated.

The team murmured their agreement and stood to clean up. Reid was once again made to sit out. He kind of missed the babying from his team. Almost.

With house clean again the team spread out discussing the case. JJ and Prentiss read through Krys's English books to see if they could find any more information from a woman's perspective. Garcia was doing all kinds of different searches in hope of finding a match on the car that belonged to the kidnappers. Hotch and Rossi are on the phones pulling as many strings they can to help in finding Krys and the kidnappers. Reid was studying a map trying to predict where they would go next. At that moment Garcia's laptop beeped loudly.

"I have a match. A red Jeep Cherokee was spotted at a petrol station (Gas station for non-aussie peeps) 100km (62mi) from here. I've just alerted the police in that area and they're setting up roadblocks as we speak."

"Great work Garcia, keep us updated. Alright everyone let's go." Hotch said with his usual authority.

No one wasted any time as they split into two groups and headed out. Garcia kept typing away for any new information.

Everyone drove in silence for the first half hour until Reid spoke up.

"I hope we're not too late."

"Think positive Reid but be prepared Son." Hotch replied.

Reid smiled inside and looked out the window they were getting closer.

TBC

_**I hope that was a little satisfying I promise not to keep you waiting too much longer. Just in case people are confused, this is no longer a slash story. Thanks for reading. *Huge Smile***_


	6. Chapter 6: Tragedy

**Hello there my fellow readers. Firstly a million apologies for not updating. I guess life gets in the way and I haven't been feeling confident with my writing. Well I am back and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Tragedy

As they drove closer to the petrol station, they could see a man in his mid-forties holding a gun to Krys's head with an evil grin on his face and he watched as the SUVs screeched to a stop and the FBI jumped out. Reid watched frantically as Hotch placed his gun on the ground and took a few steps towards the angry unsub.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt please lower your weapon and let the girl go." Hotch said with authority.

"Yeah right, I will only let her…"

A loud gunshot pierced the air and hit the man in the forehead. Krys ran towards Reid. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her close. The rest of the team searched for the woman, knowing she couldn't be far. JJ and Prentiss searched east while Rossi, Hotch and Morgan searched around the car and West. No one noticed the woman sitting thirty yards away with her gun fixed on Reid.

The woman didn't see who killed her husband so she decided to take out what appeared to be the favourite. Keeping an eye on the rest of team she kept her gun well trained. She was going to wait until they were far enough before she shot him and that wretched girl will back in her clutches. Then she was going to kill the girl and leave her body at Mr Reid's door.

Morgan separated from the group and followed the feeling in his gut. He walked stealthily and looked carefully for any signs of the woman. Following his instinct he kept to the left of the grassy path. Moving silently he kept all his senses on high alert.

Hotch signalled Rossi and went over to him.

"Where's Morgan?"

Rossi shook his head.

"Probably being a hero."

Hotch huffed and turned, scanning the area for any sign of Morgan. He squinted his eyes, the sun was setting casting shadows across the land. A movement caught his eye and he could see Morgan moving slowly through a grassy patch of land. Hotch looked further up from where Morgan was walking, he motioned to Rossi.

"Get JJ and Prentiss's attention the woman is thirty yards from Reid and the girl, we have to assume she is armed. Be careful and try to alert Reid without alerting the woman."

Rossi nodded and grabbed his pocket torch he flicked on twice quickly and let out a breath of relief when he saw that they noticed. The women made their way towards Rossi carefully watching for any signs of movement.

Morgan spotted the woman's head and crouched down. He couldn't see any weapon but presumed she was armed just in case. Morgan wanted to try and detain her for questioning but would shoot if necessary. He watched her carefully and followed her line of sight. She was staring at Reid and Krys.

Definitely armed he thought. He turned his head and scanned the landscape for the others; he watched them moving towards him. At that moment he heard a soft click.

Morgan jumped to his feet.

"Freeze!" The woman paid him no attention, she pulled the trigger.

Three loud gunshots pierced the evening night echoing around the land. Morgan sighed in relief when he saw the woman slump and walked over to check her pulse, feeling nothing he kicked the gun away and then looked around to check everyone else. His heart stopped a beat when he saw both Reid and Krys lying on the ground. With a burst of adrenalin he ran forward.

Hotch and Rossi watched the scene unfold in front of them and ran forward with the women to where Reid and the young girl where lying still.

Morgan quickly looked over the girl; she had a gunshot wound through her shoulder and a deep gash on her head from where it hit the car when she fell. He ripped his shirt off and tied strips to her to help slow the bleeding, she was going to live and then he turned to Reid. His hands are covering his chest and Derek can see the blood pooling around them.

"Reid! Reid stay with me man!" Morgan half shouted as he used the rest of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

Hotch ran up to them and ripped his shirt off. He had already told Garcia to send ambulances. Hotch knelt beside Morgan and pressed his shirt against Reid's chest.

"Morgan, keep him awake! I don't care how you do it, just do it!" Hotch shouted his voice cracking slightly.

Rossi watched as the two men fought to keep Reid conscious, silently glad that the young girl was unconscious. He sat down and lent against the car he held the girl's hand and checked her pulse every minute or so. JJ sat beside him running her hands gently though the girls hair.

Prentiss felt the need to do something so she walked towards the road where the ambulances should appear.

It wasn't long until they could hear the faint sound of sirens heading their way. Prentiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and waited for them to appear. She waved them towards where everyone was.

Everyone reluctantly moved back so the paramedics could get to work. They patched up the victims as quick as possible and loaded them into the ambulances. Hotch and Morgan went with the ambulances.

The rest of the team left the forensics to finish the scene and raced after the ambulances.

**I'm not very happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway… Sorry for the cliffy :/**

***Smiles and Hugs***

**XXKrystalXx**


End file.
